


A Penguin's Guide to Seduction

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight inspiration from yuri on ice >.>
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Oswald wishes to seduce Ed, but taunts from his past intimidate him.





	

              “There’s something I need to tell you,” Oswald began. The line was over-rehearsed in both conversations to himself and with Edward.

              “Again?” Edward asked with a chuckle. Oswald had said the same thing to him at dinner, only he finished by stating that they needed more wine.

              “This is important,” Oswald said solemnly. He clenched his fists in his lap as he stared at the fraction of space separating him from Edward. The sound of his own heartbeat pounded in his ears.

              Edward had heard him say that three times within the past week, and it always ended with something menial. He watched Oswald look up at him, then lower his eyes as a smile wavered across his lips. “Oswald…” Edward felt that there was something important being kept from him, and it was beginning to form knots in his stomach. “I’ve noticed that you haven’t been yourself for a while.”

              “Well,” Oswald lightly shrugged and played the comment off with a grin.

              “And this behavior is only around me,” Edward continued, watching as Oswald’s smile fell. “Oswald, are you dying?” It pained him to ask, but his friend’s constant need to speak in privacy was becoming unsettling.

              “No!” Oswald’s eyes flickered up at Edward’s. “No, Ed, trust me…I’m not dying.”

              Edward breathed a sigh of relief. “Good! Excellent!” he beamed, making Oswald laugh.

              “This…” Oswald hesitated and fidgeted with his hands. “This has been difficult for me to say,” he continued. “But I’m no coward.”He awkwardly shifted on the couch to be closer to Ed. “I need to say this, and I want to say it right.”

              Edward observed him carefully: the nervous ticks, the shortness of breath, the dilation of his pupils… All mannerisms Oswald displayed only to him. There was one logical explanation to cross Edward’s mind. “I love you, too.”

              Oswald blinked, bewildered by Edward’s confession.

              “How foolish of me to not notice this sooner.” Edward’s grin widened as he reached for Oswald’s fist. “I suppose love had blinded me. It does that to the best of men.”

              Oswald sat with his mouth open, still taken aback by the turn of events. “I… _I_ was supposed to say it first.” He stared down at his lap as disappointment took the place of his nerves. “I had tried… _planned_ …all day to finally tell you...”

              Edward chuckled. “I’m sorry, Oswald.” His slender fingers laced with those of his friend’s. “I didn’t mean any harm.” Oswald watched him from beneath his lashes. “But I do lo--”

              “I love you, Ed!” Oswald interrupted with a newfound determination. “I love you, and I need you.” He placed his free hand over Edward’s. “Only you.” He may have missed his chance to say it first, but he needed to be the first to tell Edward just how much he needed him.

              Ed’s smile softened. “I love you, too, Oswald.”

              He leaned in until his nose barely touched Ed’s. “We won’t be weakened by this,” Oswald vowed. “We will be stronger…”

              Edward wished he could agree.

              “Ed,” Oswald breathed. “I swear on my life that I will keep you safe.”

              He lowered his gaze. “I’ll be a complete mess if I lose you.”

              “You aren’t going to,” Oswald promised. “We stay together.” His hands cupped Edward’s cheeks and he forced their eyes to make contact. “And I’ll kill anyone foolish enough to hurt you.”

              Edward raised the corner of his lip. He couldn’t bear to disappoint Oswald during what was supposed to be a happy moment. “Your determination is what I love the most about you, Oswald Cobblepot.”

              The Penguin’s grin widened and he tilted his head as he drew his face closer to Edward’s. Their lips met and as the kiss deepened, Oswald allowed himself to crawl onto his friend’s lap. His fingers grabbed the lapels of Edward’s jacket as his tongue forced its way past Ed’s teeth. He wondered if Ed knew that he lacked experience in the art of kissing. The subtle moan Edward breathed into his mouth alerted Oswald’s instincts that he was doing something right.

              Edward ended the kiss to allow them a moment to breathe, but Oswald seemed more than eager to continue. “We should celebrate,” he hummed. “There’s a bottle of champagne in--”

              “We stay here,” Oswald interjected.

              Edward arched a brow. “Or we can move somewhere more comfortable…” he winked. “What has four legs, but doesn’t walk?” Oswald’s flushed cheeks assured him that he knew the answer. “Shall we?”

              Oswald rubbed his hand down the front of Edward’s suit. “I would like that,” he weakly grinned.

              Edward took his hand in his. The uncertainty in Oswald’s eyes concerned him. “We don’t have to.”

              “I want to,” Oswald assured with more force than intended. “I just want to stay here for now. Kissing you.”

              “How very romantic.”

              Oswald brought his lips to Edward’s jaw, then playfully nipped at his ear.

              The boldness of Oswald’s actions were unexpected, but very welcomed. “Are you sure we can’t take this somewhere else?” he murmured, allowing for his hands to tug at Oswald’s waistband. The tips of Edward’s fingers untucked his partner’s shirt so he could feel the warmth of his skin.

              Oswald’s mouth formed a hard line as he felt himself weaken at Edward’s touch.

“Oswald?” Edward blinked, perplexed as Oswald’s body stilled on his lap.

              “We stay,” he ordered, bringing his own hands down to Edward’s hips. Oswald unbuttoned his lover’s pants, only to have Edward grab his wrist.

              “If you aren’t ready, Oswald, I ca--”

              “I’m ready!” he shouted. The room fell eerily quiet and Oswald crawled off of Edward as he heard a dismissive laugh echoing in his brain. “I just… I need to seduce you first…” The laugh became clearer as Oswald was taken back to his days as Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy.

              _Oswald had always been very observant towards anyone to cross his path. Studying those around him allowed him to discover their weaknesses and what it took to set them over the edge. The more powerful citizens of Gotham were unfortunately the most easy to read. They always wanted money and power. Oswald desired the same, but he his methods of achieving those were strategic. The world was Oswald’s chess board and he moved the pieces as he saw fit._

_He currently found himself distracted by Mooney’s latest and greatest candidate, a young woman, younger than he, and just as naïve as the last girl to come in. Oswald watched from the bar as the stranger lingered behind Fish’s chair. Her hot pink nails drew close to Fish’s hair, making Oswald snort. Seconds later, Fish called the foolish girl out on her mistake, just as Oswald predicted she would._

_“_ **Never** _touch the hair!” Fish lectured. The girl stepped back, holding her breath as Fish’s freshly manicured finger waved in her face. “You just don’t have what it takes…” She turned to acknowledge Butch who gave a nod before escorting the stranger outside. Fish straightened in her seat as she reached for her drink. “Don’t think I don’t hear you over there, boy!” she added._

_Oswald managed a small smile as he watched the back of her head._

_“Just what was so funny?”_

_He shrugged as he pushed his empty glass aside. “She made a very dreadful mistake, Ms. Mooney.”_

_“Come here, boy,” she beckoned._

_Like a trained dog, Oswald left the bar and hurried to his boss’ side. “Yes, Ms. Mooney?”_

_“You laugh, but I don’t see you doing any better,” she taunted with a smirk._

_Oswald maintained a neutral expression._

_“Tell me, boy, does your own hand do you any favours?”_

_Oswald’s brows furrowed for a moment._

_“Such big talk…And no bite.”_

_“I only bite when necessary,” Oswald affirmed._

_Fish reached for the edge of his jacket and lightly tugged. “Such an innocent boy,” she crooned. “My little Penguin…”_

_He winced at the nickname, but stepped forward as Fish’s pull grew more insistent._

_“Tell me, do you prefer boys or girls?”_

_“Both,” he answered through the lump forming in his throat. Past observances assured him that she liked that answer best._

_“Really?” she chuckled, staring up at Oswald as he refused to make eye contact. “How about you seduce me?”_

_Oswald kept his gaze straight ahead. “I’m very happy with my current job you’ve--…”_

_“_ Seduce _me!” she hissed, jerking Oswald forward as she yanked his jacket._

_“Yes. Yes, Ma’am,” he stammered. “I-I ca…” She laughed, a taunting sound, as Oswald contemplated the challenge. He had seen plenty of men and women try. From an onlooker’s standpoint, he had learned what she liked and disliked. Acting out on his own sexual urges was a foreign challenge to him, but Oswald needed to put up a convincing act. He needed Fish Mooney’s trust…The backs of his fingers caressed her bare shoulder. Fish was silent, even as his fingers slipped beneath the strap of her dress. His Mother would have a heart attack if she knew what her innocent boy’s job was getting him into… Oswald leaned forward and allowed his lips to kiss her cheek. Her laughter resumed, breaking Oswald’s concentration._

_“Am I your mother, boy?” She grabbed Oswald’s chin and forced their eyes to meet._

_“I’m just getting started, Ms. Mooney,” he promised as his hand massaged her shoulder._

_Fish clicked her tongue and grinned. “I don’t think so.”_

_Oswald brought his hand close to his side._

_“Come closer and let me show you how it’s done…”_

_“I…Isn’t this stepping out of line? I don’t want to--…”_

_Her chair screeched against the floor as Fish rose to her feet. “Show some passion, little Penguin,” her husky voice whispered. “Touch and kiss me all you want, but I need to feel that you mean it.” She grabbed his hand and forced it to her breast._

_His body tensed, but before he could back away, Fish had her mouth on his. Oswald’s finger’s clenched over the fabric of her dress and his teeth bit down on her lip with more force than intended. She grunted, forcing Oswald to nearly stumble backwards. “Ms. Mooney, I am so,_ so _sorry!” He dreaded to hear Butch’s name escape her throat. That gorilla was likely to crush his skull as he carried him out back.  Oswald’s throat was dry as his heart beat against his ribs._

_Fish winked with an approving smile across her lips. “You have more fight in you than I thought, little Penguin.”_

_A sigh of relief escaped him followed by a shaky laugh._

_“Not enough to seduce me, but I like your bite…”_

              Oswald longed for her confidence, especially now. _He_ wanted to be the one making Edward weak, to have him melting at his touch…

              “ _Seduce_ me?” Edward snorted and Oswald’s glare made him feel a pang of guilt. “No- Oh, dear, I’m sorry. Forgive me, Oswald.”

              The Penguin bowed his head to sulk.

              “Oswald.” Edward’s hand reached out to stroke his partner’s cheek. “I promise you that I am one-hundred and ten percent seduced.”

              He rolled his eyes.

              “I mean it, Oswald,” Edward vowed. “Why else would I want to take you to bed?”

              Oswald frowned. “I wanted to suggest it.”

              Edward softly laughed. “I must be ruining all of your plans…”

              “You should feel proud.” He paused, reflecting on how Fish Mooney would handle this. Oswald had never been involved in any kind of romantic relationship, nor had he any interest in sex up until recently. He needed a role model for this, and in his mind, Fish Mooney was the Queen of seduction. “I’m not being myself…” As much as he loved being in control of others, matters of a sexual nature were unknown to him.

              “I want you to be you, Oswald,” Edward stated. “That’s the only Oswald I love.”

              He turned to his partner and wasted no time in reuniting their lips. “I believe the answer to your earlier riddle was ‘bed.’”

              “That it was.”

              Oswald rose from the couch, his bad knee slightly buckling as he did so. “Shall we?” As they moved to his bedroom, an epiphany came to the Mayor. He wasn’t one to play by the rules. Oswald Cobblepot had strategies all his own. “Ed.” He could still be in control…

              “Yes, Oswald?” Edward wondered as they stood beside the King-sized bed.

              “I want you to fuck me.”

              The corner of Edward’s lip raised. “As you wish, Mr. Mayor.”

              He lowered himself onto the mattress and Edward followed suit. His arms wrapped around Edward’s neck as his back was pressed into his sheets. “Fuck me. Make me feel how much you love me…”

              “Of course.” Edward began by loosening Oswald’s tie, then skillfully unbuttoning his shirt single-handedly as Oswald repeatedly kissed his jaw. “This is the Oswald I love,” he crooned as Oswald unbuttoned his own shirt. “You know exactly what you want.”

              The dirty talk combined with Edward’s encouragement was making him hard. “And I’m not getting it fast enough,” the Penguin grumbled.

              Edward feigned a look of shock. “I’m so sorry…” He quickly peeled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. “Such a crime, making you wait…” Edward leaned in to kiss Oswald’s mouth as he unzipped his partner’s pants.

              Oswald gasped, feeling the slightest relief from his erection as Edward helped undress him completely.

              “You are so beautiful,” Edward murmured, taking a moment to admire his lover’s body. He had seen him naked once before, but that was when they were near strangers and Edward had only undressed his unconscious form to get him into something clean.

              “You’re talking too much,” Oswald warned, grabbing Edward’s belt and proceeding to whip it away from his hips.

              “So violent.”

              “You love it,” Oswald remarked, biting his lower lip as he undid Ed’s pants to get an eyeful of his stiff cock, proof that he was thoroughly turned on.

              Edward kicked off his pants and lowered himself against Oswald’s chest. “I do.”

              He felt Edward’s member pressing against his middle. “Enough small talk,” Oswald warned, unaware of how nagging his sex drive could be. His arms wrapped around Ed’s neck as he gave him a kiss. “We fuck. Now.”

              Edward chuckled as he lifted himself away from Oswald. “I need a minute,” he promised, giving Oswald a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom.

Oswald propped himself up on his elbows and threw his head back. “I’m doing myself a favour if you don’t come back. Then you’ll get nothing.”

              “I’m only looking out for your best interests, Oswald,” Edward announced upon his speedy return. He crawled back onto the bed and rubbed a coat of lotion over his cock. “I should be more prepared, but I never expected the night to take such a pleasant turn,” he chuckled.

              “Stop wasting time and fuck me.” Oswald’s voice was an agitated growl.

              “So needy.” Edward took care with Oswald’s bad leg as he positioned himself between his legs.

              Oswald rested his hands on his partner’s hips as they admired one another in the yellow light filtering through the curtains. “I love you, Ed,” he said gently.

              Edward began by rubbing a lotioned finger against his lover’s entrance.

Oswald gasped, his blunt fingernails digging into Edward’s skin.

“Should I stop?” he breathed.

              Oswald shook his head. His cheeks were already flushed. “Keep going…”

              Edward’s smirk widened as he allowed his finger inside, all the while admiring Oswald’s breathless gasps. He curled his finger and felt Oswald’s hips buck against his touch.

              “Stop teasing,” Oswald growled.

              “But it’s so much fun,” Edward crooned, pressing a second finger into Oswald’s ass.

              “ _Ed_ ,” he muttered, fighting to stifle a moan. He needed more. His partner’s digits weren’t enough to sate his greedy hormones. “Fuck me.”

              “Alright,” Edward agreed. His hips began a slow series of thrusts as his tip entered Oswald’s body. The moans escaping Oswald’s throat made it difficult for him to be gentle. He wanted to give Oswald the proper fucking he begged for, but his lover’s body was tight.

              “God, Ed!” Oswald moaned. “H-harder!”

              Edward picked up the pace of his thrusts, filling Oswald more with each one. Who was he to disappoint his Mayor’s orders?

              Oswald’s legs spread to accompany more of Edward as his fingers dug in between his lover’s ribs.  “ _Ed!”_ he cried.

              “Oswald…” He lowered himself to kiss his partner’s lips. Oswald responded by nipping his lower lip. Edward’s breath hitched and Oswald bit harder. The Riddler’s hips slammed against Oswald’s, making his lover throw his head back with a whine.

              “Ed, I’m g-gonna come!”

              Edward humoured him by reaching between their bodies to stroke his cock.

              A high-pitched moan escaped Oswald, a lovely sound to Edward’s ears. “F-Fuck! Ed, make me come!” he begged. “Make me come and c-come in me!”

              The lewd request only strengthened Edward’s need for him. “So demanding, Oswald…” His fingers gripped his partner’s cock, evoking a choked cry.

              Oswald was seeing white as the pressure of his oncoming orgasm built. “E-Ed!” His body clenched, evoking a grunt from his partner. “C-co--!” The rougher pace of Edward’s hips slapping against his was making his words a jumbled mess. “ _Oh!_ ” His cock twitched in the palm of Edward’s hand and his entire body seized as he released. “Ed, _fuck! Ed!!”_ he cried, chanting his name like a prayer.

              “Oz,” he groaned, painfully close to his own release.

              “You’re amazing!” Oswald encouraged. “Mm, come for me, Ed!” he panted, riding the high of his orgasm. “Ed!” he playfully whined, admiring Edward’s face as his features contorted with the pleasure of an oncoming orgasm. “Are you going to listen to me, Ed?” Oswald slapped his partner’s ass, evoking a submissive whine from Ed’s throat. “Come for me!”

              “ _Oh_ , Oswald,” he whimpered, his thrusts slowing as his need to release overwhelmed him. “Osw--!” The Penguin’s name could barely pass his lips as he came. “Fuck!” he swore under his breath.

              Oswald gazed up at Edward with a foolish grin splayed across his lips. “Amazing is an understatement.”

              Edward breathlessly chuckled as his length left Oswald’s body.

His hand reached up to slick back a loose strand of Edward’s hair. “I love you, Ed.”

              “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Edward grinned. “I love you, too, Oswald.”

               “Kiss me,” he gently ordered. Edward gladly obeyed and Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward’s middle.

              “You know, Oswald,” Edward hummed, “I have never been more aroused.”

              The glint in the Penguin’s eyes brightened.

              “Consider me completely smitten by your charms.”

              “You flatter me, Ed,” he smirked, leaning in for a loving kiss. “Will you prove it by fucking me again?”

              Edward’s brow arched. “Right now?” There was a hint of disbelief in his tone.

              Oswald proceeded to crawl onto his lover’s lap.

              “How about a drink? Champagne?” Edward didn’t expect the Penguin to have such stamina.

              “Edddd,” he sang. Oswald leaned forward and winked before gingerly biting Edward’s lip.

              Edward gave him a lopsided grin. He was in for a long night, but he knew he would enjoy every second of it. “Alright,” he agreed. “I’m all yours, Oswald,” he vowed with a smile.   

 

             


End file.
